Sookie's Turn
by Suki59
Summary: Sookie has finally agreed to let Eric turn her. Please enjoy my one-shot Taking Flight before reading about Sookie's turn.
1. Chapter 1

Charlaine Harris owns these characters.

A/N: I recommend my one-shot Taking Flight before reading Sookie's Turn.

Sookie

I woke feeling like I had a hangover. Everything was a little foggy and my mind tried to remember what I had done the night before, but for the life of me I found no memory at all of the previous night. I opened my eyes and saw Eric and then I remembered. He was watching me with such devotion in his eyes and I felt a flood of love flowing from my heart stronger than any emotion I had ever felt. I loved him so much it almost hurt. Was it because he was my maker or had the love always been there and was simply heightened now because of my new senses?

Eric whispered my name but the sound was so loud—not in a painful or unpleasant way at all. It actually was deeply satisfying to hear his voice. Even in a whisper, it resonated in my head and heart and again the love that I felt for him was overwhelming. His eyes were bluer; his hair and skin begged for my touch. My eyes trailed down his body and I saw the rose—so beautiful and the richest shade of red—the sentiment almost made me weep. And then I saw the champagne glass and I felt a little click in my mouth and my lips involuntarily parted. Eric brought the glass of blood to my lips and I drank the sweetest nectar ever made. Each swallow sent waves of pleasure through my body and each wave seemed to find its resting place between my legs.

Eric was placing the empty glass on the nightstand while my hands frantically tore at his clothes. The need was consuming. I was like a wild animal in a cage and my freedom was in his pants. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm right here." He began to help me open his pants and he softly chuckled with amusement. That tiny spark of humor exploded in my heart and I was suddenly overcome with peels of laughter. I felt overwhelmed with joy. He must have felt it too because our eyes met and I saw the wonder in his that I was feeling as well. In the next instant his tongue and lips were on my mouth. One of my fangs must have accidentally pierced his tongue. He made a tiny grunt and I tasted his blood and was immediately hit by the most intense orgasm I had ever felt. I screamed his name as his mouth found my neck and before the pleasure subsided, he was inside me with an entirely different explosive sensation. Fortunately, he didn't last very long. I'm not sure my senses could have survived much more. I stopped counting after my eighth orgasm and after Eric had his own, it was a long time before I could form any words at all.

I finally asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's hard to explain to another person. Imagine doing so yourself." I looked around the room at the intensity of the colors, breathed in the myriad of scents, focused on the sensation of Eric still inside me.

"You're right. It's too much. There are no words. My god, if I had known, I never would have left you. I would have done this years ago. I wasted so much time that we could have been like this." And then I burst into uncontrollable sobs. He held me and said a long shhhhh and kissed my hair. (Is it possible that my hair could feel too?) I felt him lick my tears before they could stain the pillow beneath me. "Good lord, Eric. It's like the worst PMS imaginable. My emotions are so completely out of control." I felt his body shake with a tiny laugh and then my own laughter broke through my tears.

Eric raised his head a bit and looked me in the eye. "Don't worry, love. It'll get easier. You'll get used to it and learn to love it."

"Oh, I already do. It's amazing. Thank you, Eric."

"You are most welcome."

We spent that first night mostly in bed like that. I was learning each new sensation and Eric said that his own emotions were definitely affected through the bond. It was new to him as well. We made love several times but mostly we just talked and held each other. I had so many questions but even Eric didn't have all the answers and said we should just take things slowly and discover our new union together. By the end of the night, I was already looking forward to my next waking moment because I knew that Eric would be there. I spent so many years of my life running away from the supernatural. I had no idea that I would find myself embracing my own supernatural existence with such zeal and pure joy. I lay beside Eric looking into his beautiful eyes as I felt the pull of dawn. Even that new sensation was a pleasure and I smiled at him and heard him tell me he loved me as my eyes closed and everything simply went away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie

Waking my second night felt much easier than my first. I suppose that I had adjusted my levels of sound, sight, touch so that it wasn't all quite so overwhelming but still extremely pleasurable. Eric was beside me with the glass of blood again but this time he was only wearing a smile and I was very happy about that. We packed a small bag and stopped at Fangtasia on our way to the airport.

Pam and I exchanged what I had previously learned was an appropriate nod when two vampires greeted each other, but we were both beaming with delight at my new status. As I entered the bar, however, my smile quickly faded as I realized that something was terribly wrong with my telepathic abilities. It was as if someone had turned the volume way down rather than up. Every other sense was greatly enhanced, yet the thoughts and feelings of the humans in the room were severely muffled, almost as if under water. Eric sensed my panic and he ushered me and Pam straight back to his office and closed the door. I sat on the sofa and tried to explain it all to Eric. He nodded, taking in my explanation.

"Is this normal, Eric?"

"I don't know, love. I've never known a telepath who was turned. These are uncharted waters."

I turned to a very serious Pam. "Would it be possible for me to try to read someone?"

"Of course."

She quickly returned with a young woman who was clearly a regular fangbanger. She was dressed in the usual black leather and lace and had several fading fangmarks from her neck down to her perfect cleavage. She smelled incredible. I was aware of her pulsating veins, but can't actually say that I wanted to taste her. It was like appreciating a beautifully dressed turkey at Thanksgiving even if you're a vegetarian. I wondered if I would find it equally as easy to resist a young handsome man. Pam explained to the young woman that I needed to touch her and not to be frightened. She clearly was used to being around vampires and did not look in the least like she would be afraid of me. I leaned forward as she sat down and put my hand on her forearm.

"What's your name?"

"Carmen."

"Would you mind terribly trying to think something directly at me?"

"Not at all." She smiled silently and I closed my eyes. All I sensed was that same vague muffled sound—no words, no specific images.

"Okay, now could you think of a specific thing? Like an object or a person?

"Sure." This time the sound was almost undetectable and I felt something vaguely light blue, maybe fuzzy or soft, but it was so unclear. I looked to Eric and he must have sensed my frustration.

"What are you thinking of, Carmen?" Eric watched me as she answered.

"Elvis Presley." My mouth must have been open. I never in a million years would have known that the silent light blue something was even a person.

"Wait. What was he wearing?"

"Um…one of those jumpsuits with the jewels on it."

"What color?"

"Light blue."

"Thank you Carmen." I released her arm and Pam ushered her from the room.

"What is it, lover?"

"It's bizarre, Eric. It's all fuzzy and muted. I can't read anything. In a way, it's almost a relief. I mean if those senses were as heightened as my others, I might feel completely overloaded. But as it is, it's almost as if my shields are up all the time."

"Can you read me? Don't be afraid to tell me if you can."

"No, nothing. I would have mentioned it by now, believe me. This whole bar full of people is just white noise, and I don't even think I could pick out the vampires. You're all usually voids in my mind, but now it's all too vague to even try to separate people."

Pam came back and Eric left her with instructions before we drove to the airport. Eric held my hand when he wasn't changing gears and it comforted me in my confused state.

I concentrated on reading people at the airport, on the plane, and then again when we checked into our hotel in Knoxville, but it was all the same. Carmen's light blue blob was the clearest image I had received and I was touching her and focusing at the time. In just milling about with humans, I had no idea what people were thinking. It did worry me a little, but a part of me felt relieved that I was free of the constant din of voices and images. Eric and I wondered whether or not this would change as I began to get more comfortable in my new skin. I almost hoped that it wouldn't.

We still had most of the night ahead of us and so we drove in our rental car to Bear Creek. I directed Eric to my apartment and he sat patiently while I boxed some personal items—mostly clothes and photo albums. I took framed pictures of John off the walls and Eric brought me a tissue so I wouldn't get blood on the carpet while I cried quietly. I saw him studying one of the photos and he excused himself and returned moments later with red-rimmed eyes. I didn't need a bond to tell me how he was feeling. He stuffed an envelope with money while I wrote out instructions to my building manager on where to send the boxes that I'd sealed and marked and to please donate the rest (or to help herself to anything she might want).

I said an unsentimental good-bye to my apartment and told Eric how to get to the house of the man for whom I had changed my destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie

As we pulled into the driveway, I suddenly realized that we couldn't enter this man's home uninvited, but Eric said not to worry. He simply rang the doorbell and when the man answered, Eric glamored him. Eric asked his name and looked to me for confirmation that this was indeed the right man. He said only his first name—Amos, but I knew without a doubt that he was the one because I was bombarded with loud violent thoughts that made me feel like my head would explode.

Eric and I stepped into the living room and Eric released Amos from his gaze. Amos seemed to kind of snap back to the present and I read loud and clear, _It's the woman from the diner with the little blond boy John._ I saw disgusting images of John as well as another little boy flash through his mind. _Holy fuck. Who's the big motherfucker. How the fuck did they get in here. They're both vampires. Fuck. Fuck._ He was so loud, I had to put my hands over my ears. I felt overwhelmed and sat directly on the floor thinking I might lose my balance and fall if I didn't sit down. I saw the man start to run towards the back of the house, but Eric was on him in a vampire flash and had him suspended in mid air by the neck. Amos continued to spew loud panicked thoughts in his head and I stood to face him as I smelled the urine running down his pants leg.

Eric was holding him by the back of the neck and so I reached up and put my hand on his throat under his chin. Eric let go and I tightened my grip as Amos gasped for air.

"How many?" With my hand on him, the images were clear and sharp. The first face was John's. Then there was a rapid succession of five more little terrified faces before I saw John's again. His mind continued to scroll through the same six faces while he choked and sputtered, eyes bulging in terror as he looked at me. Once I felt confident that I had the faces memorized, I squeezed a little tighter and made a tiny flick of my wrist. I felt and heard a small pop and his thoughts went blank even as his eyes continued to stare. I watched the life go out of them and his scent changed. The fresh silence was a relief. I opened my fingers and his lifeless body slumped to the floor.

I looked to Eric and he seemed to be waiting for me to say something. I honestly didn't know what to say and so I just held my hand out and led him to the car. Once we were on the main road back to Knoxville, I finally spoke. "I'm hungry."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No. God no. Just a bottle when we get back to the hotel. Is that okay?"

"Of course, love. Whatever you want."

We both had a bottle as we got ready for bed. Once I was snuggled up to him, I started to cry. He just held me and let me ruin his t-shirt with bloody tears. "I don't feel any better. I thought I'd feel better."

"I'm sorry, love. Don't worry now. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Just rest, my love."

I felt his kisses on the top of my head and then there was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric

Sookie and I have been together now for twelve years. I have never seen a vampire take to her new life so quickly and effortlessly. It's funny because for all the time I knew and loved her as a human, she swore that she would never want to be one of us and meant it. Her reasons for the change in heart were horrible, but the result has been extraordinary.

For unknown reasons her telepathic abilities were severely altered when she changed. She describes it as a soft background noise when we are around a group of humans. When there are only a few, it is almost silent for her. She enjoys her newfound peace immensely. The only exceptions seem to be humans with ill intentions. To use the word evil is rather cliché, but that's really what it is. Maybe because her focus was solely on the man who killed her child when she was turned, only that man and those like him are readable to her. We don't understand it of course. Vampires don't come with manuals. It can't be explained any more than my ability to fly can or any other special ability for others of our kind. This is her special gift.

Fortunately, there is a supernatural division of the FBI now. Their humans knew of Sookie from her work at the bombing in Rhodes and were investigating her when she fled Bon Temps with the Tiger over twenty years ago. So when she approached them and asked to see the photos of missing children in East Tennessee, no one questioned her. They welcomed her abilities and the families of five children were grateful to finally have answers although they were terribly sad ones.

Now I can read her face well enough to know when she has heard someone and I wait as she finds him in the restaurant or the mall or wherever we happen to be. She glamors them and gathers their names and other pertinent information and emails all that and their photos into the office. So far, nineteen out of twenty of them have been convicted. One committed suicide before he could be arrested, but the woman locked in his basement was saved.

As a human, Sookie suffered terribly with the loss of her child. She says that finding the bad guys as she calls them helps her cope with the loss. I am pleased that she has found a new meaning in her vampire existence. And the fact that she is able to love me so deeply in spite of her painful past gives me great pleasure and makes me feel like a very lucky man. Her love has renewed my faith in life again after a thousand years of searching for some sort of peace. Our shared love has saved us both and we never take a single night for granted. We both know that circumstances may make tonight our last night together, but we hope that our lives can be shared for many more centuries to come. I have dedicated my existence to her happiness and am deeply satisfied with my decision. Her human life was short but fraught with so much pain. I have already had a long and rewarding life as a vampire. I have all but forgotten the pain of my human life and have grown to accept my fate and enjoy my gifts. After a thousand years, I have found a rich and meaningful love, and now it's Sookie's turn to embrace all that for herself. I plan to be by her side for every step of the way.

XXX


End file.
